What Feels Right, Is Right
by writer123456789
Summary: Lorelai and Max spend an enjoyable evening together.


Yes

What Feels Right, is Right, by Lea

Summary: Max and Lorelai spend an enjoyable evening together.

Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.

All feedback can be sent to me at: [MetsAreMyLife@aol.com][1], so long as it doesn't bash Lorelai/Max. And be nice, this is my first attempt at fanfic!

Ring. Ring. She walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Lorelai?"

"Max! Yeah, it's me. God, I've missed you." It had been two weeks since she last saw him, on the fateful day when she had followed her heart and it had led her to his doorstep. She decided to follow another impulse. "Max, Rory's going to be at her friend Lane's house this evening, and, well, you see, I was wondering if maybe you might like to come over or something."

"Yes." His answer came quickly, barely letting the words come out of her mouth. _Calm down. Get a grip on yourself._ He thought, berating himself silently, but it did no good, she had that effect on him._ She's going to think you're an idiot. _He took a deep breath, that helped some. "Want me to grab a pizza on the way?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great, where are you now?"

"I left Chilton a little while ago. I can be at your place in half and hour, around six-ish."

"Perfect. Rory will be gone until nine, so we've got 3 hours alone."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then. Goodbye"

"Goodbye."

            Lorelai heard a car pull in. She looked at her watch, 5:57. She walked to the door, opened it and stood there leaning her back against its frame as she watched him get out of his car and walk towards her with a pizza box under one arm.  He got to the porch and stopped. 

"Hey." He said.

She responded by kissing him, a kiss that he readily reciprocated, but broke off quickly. 

"You continue that and I'm gonna drop this pizza."

            At that she laughed and invited him inside. They walked over to the table and he put the pizza down. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck while she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Now where were we?" He asked, as he started to kiss her. This time she was the one to break it off, though she remained inside the warm circle of his hands.

"I was thinking that maybe we could use this time to talk, you know, to just be together and learn more about each other." She said in response to the questioning look in his eyes.

            He gave a little half-nod of agreement. "Sounds good to me." As long as he was with her, he didn't really care what they did. "Are you hungry? Want to eat some pizza?" 

            She nodded and he kissed her forehead, he then let go of her and they both walked towards the table. They sat down and ate their meal, asking each other all sorts of questions, such as how their day went, or what their favorite colors were, or when their birthday was, or what their life was like growing up. When they were done eating, they sat back contentedly in their chairs and wondered what to do next. 

"How about a movie" Suggested Lorelai.

"Sure, what've you got?" He replied.

            They walked over to her TV and looked through her movie selection. They finally settled on one of those old westerns. He sat down on the couch while she put in the movie. After hitting play, she walked back to the couch and sat down next to him, nestling into the crook of his arm with her head on his chest. It felt right. There was no other word to describe it. Just an incredible "rightness", as if she belonged there. She wanted to stay there forever. Enclosed in their own private circle of happiness, where none of the harsh realities of the world could intrude upon them. Neither were very interested in the movie, and both were very tired, having had long days: there had been a number of problems at the Inn that Lorelai had to deal with, and Max had to be at Chilton at six that morning for a meeting. Consequently, they both ended up falling asleep.

            Rory unlocked the door and walked in. The TV had been left on, so she put down her books and walked over to switch it off. Turning around, she saw her mom and Mr. Medina lying on the couch, fast asleep. His arm was wrapped protectively around her and she had turned slightly so her arm now lay across his chest. They looked so peaceful, even in sleep they had smiles on their faces, Rory decided to let them rest, besides, she couldn't exactly think of a way to wake them up that wouldn't be extremely awkward. She started walking over to the kitchen when she tripped over the books she had put down earlier and landed with a thump that woke up Lorelai. 

When Lorelai first woke up, everything seemed kind of fuzzy; all she was aware of was an overall sense of contentment and pleasure. Then she heard Rory mutter a curse, and it all came back to her. She muttered her own curse; Rory was home and had to know that Max was there. Who else could have turned off the TV? She gently tried to disentangle herself from Max without waking him up, which was successful. Damn she thought, and silently cursed again. She walked to the kitchen and joined Rory.

"Hey Rory." She said.

"Hi mom." She replied.

"I'm assuming you know about Max." 

Rory nodded. "I, uh, saw you guys sleeping in there."

This time it was Lorelai's turn to nod. "I'm sorry about that-"

"No, don't be sorry" Rory said, interrupting. "You looked really happy, both of you. I'm fine with you guys being together, and I'm sorry the school's not, they should be"

            This touched Lorelai, she got up and walked over to hug her daughter. "You're the best kid a person could ask for." She told her. "You know that? The best."  She sat down again, only to jump up a minute later. "How about some coffee? I could use some, and Max is definitely going to need some if he's going to drive home." 

Rory laughed. "Sure mom." She said. "I'll start the coffee, you go wake him up." 

            "Sounds like a plan." Lorelai replied, as she started walking away. She got to the couch and looked down at him. What a great guy, such a shame to have to wake him up, he looked so sweet sleeping. A slow smile crept across her face; she knew how she'd wake him up. She kneeled down and started to kiss him. He started kissing back before he was fully awake, but soon woke up once he realized what was going on. The kiss ended and he smiled up at her.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She said.

He sat up quickly, realizing something. "What time is it?" He asked anxiously.

"It's 9:30. Don't panic." She said, laughing at the expression on his face. "Yes, Rory's here, and yes, she knows you're here, but she's okay about everything, in fact she's in the kitchen right now, making coffee for you so you can be awake when you drive home." He exhaled, yawning. "Wow, that's wonderful. And I really could use that coffee." 

"Yeah, you and me both." She replied.

            Laughing, he got up, put his arm around her and together they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Rory." He said as they walked into the kitchen. "That coffee smells great, thank you."

"Hi, and you're welcome, it's done." Was her response. 

            She poured each of them a mug, except for Max, who got a large plastic cup so he could drink it in the car. He smiled.

"Thank you again Rory, and it was nice seeing you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

            Lorelai and Max walked slowly over to the door. They stopped in front if it as he held her hands.

"This evening was wonderful Lorelai, and I don't care what anyone else says, we're going to make it work out between us." he paused  "I really like you." she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I really like you too." she whispered. 

He kissed her briefly, told her he'd call her, and walked out the door. 

   [1]: mailto:MetsAreMyLife@aol.com



End file.
